Queridos Autores
by Sarai Saora
Summary: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket se unen para enviar sus respectivas respuestas, quejas y/o sugerencias a los autores de su fandom con respecto a los emparejamientos y clichés más comunes en los fanfics.
1. Carta 1: Kuroko Tetsuya

**_N/Autora:_** Estas series de drabbles se hicieron unica y exclusivamente para aportar un poco de humor y tontería a mi vida llena de aburrimiento. Me gustaría aclarar que no estoy intentando insultar ningún emparejamiento hechos por los fans (de hecho yo también tengo mis propias ships); solo estoy intentando imaginar que dirían los personajes de Kuroko no Basket sobre ellos. Así que recuerden que no hay que tomar esto demasiado enserio.

Espero que esto que intento hacer los haga reir e ilumine un poquito sus vidas.

* * *

 **Carta #1: Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Queridos autores de Fanfiction.

Acabo de encontrar su sitio web, y francamente, es perturbador. ¿Por qué la mitad de sus historias implican un romance entre alguien y yo? Es decir, por lo último que escuché, este manga y su adaptación a anime es de deporte. Eso significa muchos partidos y lo único parecido al amor sería nuestro amor por la pelota.

Bueno, también se aplica a mi amor por los batidos de vainilla.

Por otra parte, y perdón por la expresión que voy a utilizar, ¿por qué siempre me hacen la puta de la generación de milagros? entre otras cosas, solo tengo 16 años y cada dos por tres episodios estoy haciéndome el invisible en la cancha. Además, tengo deberes. No tengo tiempo para una novia… O novio.

Acabo de ver que en algunas de las historias más populares me enredan con Kagami-kun. ¿Qué les pasa? primero que todo, no soy gay. E incluso si lo fuera, no hay necesidad de hacerme ser el frágil o "muerde almohadas" al que todos le dan duro. Sé que eso de la sombra y la luz es bastante vergonzoso pero no es mi culpa. Así va el libreto que creó Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama. Y yo solo me presté para ser su protagonista.

Ahora…. esto es lo peor de todo: Aomine-kun y yo. ¿Hola? él es uno de los mayores causantes de todos mis problemas. En primer lugar, mi único propósito era derrotarlo y cumplir la promesa que le hice a Momoi-san. No tenía fines románticos con él. Y tampoco quiero.

Ni con ninguno. Porque somos exclusivamente amigos.

Sinceramente.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 **Autora:** Cof-cof~ Kuroko si tu eres el Uke más lindo de la serie cof-cof~

 **Kuroko:** Por favor Autora-san, ya expresé mi disgusto arriba. No creo que haya necesidad de decirlo aquí también.

 **Autora:** De todas formas no podrás con la fuerza de un montón de fujoshis unidas por una buena causa.

 **Kuroko:** …..

 **Autora:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! ¿Me merezco los reviews?


	2. Carta 2: Midorima Shintarou

**Carta #2: Midorima Shintarou.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

No hay ninguna razón para que yo sea un personaje tan popular. Simplemente soy bueno en mi trabajo, eso es todo. Y personalmente no me gustaría tener toda esta atención. Ah, y por favor, dejen de decirme "tsunderima" o "zanahoria" o cualquier otro sobrenombre para referirse a mi persona.

Además, si soy tan popular, ¿Cómo es que tantos de sus fanfictions me incluyen siendo torturado, masacrado, lastimado, entre otras cosas?

Y ya que estamos hablando de tortura, ¿serían tan amables de no escribirme en una relación romántica con Akashi? él fue y sigue siendo un capitán competente, y siendo sincero cuando se deschavetó me asusté, pero solo fue preocupación amistosa. Nada más que eso. El tipo está loco y necesita ayuda psiquiátrica. Pero eso es otro tema.

En cuanto a los otros romances:

¿Kagami? no me cae bien. Simple, sencillo y directo. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en hacerme formar lazos con él.

¿Murasakibara? por favor. Ni siquiera vale la pena.

¿Kuroko? Oh, lo olvidé, todo el mundo acaba juntado con él. Pero hablando enserio…. no, definitivamente no.

Y Takao…. sus historias entre mi persona y ese tipo son prácticamente un virus en internet. Incluso llegan a mencionar que es algo "canon". Aclararé que Takao siempre está metido en donde no lo llaman. No es porque yo le guste o viceversa. Es solo que así es su personalidad. Y yo no tengo ganas ni paciencia para pelear contra eso.

Por último, pero no menos importante, Akashi, Takao y yo no tenemos una relación sacada de un drama de novela para ver en la tarde tomando una taza de café. Les diría cual es la predicción de Oha-asa para hoy pero me siento indignado. Eso es todo, gracias.

Sinceramente.

Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

 **Autora:** Midorima, no te pongas tan sensible~

 **Midorima:** No soy sensible.

 **Autora:** Y luego no quieres que te digan tsunderima~

 **Midorima:** ¿Ya me puedo ir?

 **Autora:** Que aguafiestas. ¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios! espero traerles el próximo lo más pronto posible.


	3. Carta 3: Momoi Satsuki

**Carta #3: Momoi Satsuki.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Realmente esto de los "fanfictions" es muy interesante.

He reunido información de su sitio web y todas sus 253.450 historias para registrarlas en mi base de datos. A lo que vamos y que a mí me importa más que cualquier cosa.

Mi persona.

¿Por qué razón en la mayoría de relatos me ponen como una "perra desalmada y sin corazón salida de las entrañas del infierno"? Si realmente los chicos fueran gays yo no tendría por qué meterme en sus "relaciones" y decisiones, en especial para todos aquellas historias en donde está metido Dai-chan.

Oh, y hablando de él….

Dai-chan no me gusta de la forma en la que muchos nos pitan. ¿Hola? una mujer y un hombre si pueden tener una amistad sin necesidad de llegar a enamorarse uno del otro. En todo caso, si de amor se trata, ¿Qué no les ha quedado claro cuando profeso mi amor por Tetsu-kun tanto en el manga como en el anime?

Pero al parecer no les gusta la imagen de cómo nos veríamos Tetsu-kun y yo juntos. Es decir, todos (hombres) terminan románticamente enredados con él, pero a mí me lo niegan; y en su lugar me ponen con Dai-chan o, y les juro que esto está peor, Kagamin.

¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado Kagamin y yo para que siquiera se puedan basar en fundamentos? eso es algo frustrante.

Finalmente, para aquellos que hayan escrito historias calientes y explicitas (y curiosamente siempre son de Riko-chan y yo) que violan el contenido de las directrices (contenido MA o M) tengo todas sus direcciones IP justo aquí. Deben ser conscientes de que la mayoría de personas que leen en este sitio son menores de edad. Y por favor, nadie respeta aquel aviso de "R-18".

Sinceramente.

Momoi Satsuki.

* * *

 **Autora: tranquila Momoi, yo te quiero :)**

 **Momoi: gracias autora-san. Pero usted quiere a todos los personajes de este anime.**

 **Autora: ¡Y por eso soy una gran fan! y como yo hay miles en el mundo. ¡Me despido y nos leemos en otra actualización!**


	4. carta 4: Kise Ryouta

**Carta #4: Kise Ryouta.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Primero que todo quiero desearles un feliz día antes de proceder con todo lo que leerán a partir de ahora.

Soy hombre. No voy a convertirme nunca en una mujer (porque parece que quieren cambiarme de género) tampoco me pongo maquillaje porque me guste (ser modelo es mi trabajo, así que debo cumplir con ciertas directrices) y no, no hago stripper en un bar gay.

Que sea rubio no quiere decir que sea estúpido. Por si no se han puesto a pensar, el color de mi cabello es el más normal entre la generación de milagros. Y para contestar la pregunta existencial del universo; no, no soy teñido. Mis hermanas y madre también son rubias.

No soy bruto, ni mucho menos la rubia tonta de la película. Tampoco soy un acosador.

Muchas de sus historias me hacen ver como el acosador número 1 de Kurokocchi. Si me alegra verlo es porque lo admiro. Admiración pura y sana, ya que me hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar acerca de la victoria. Gracias a él, disfruto más del baloncesto. No tiene doble intención.

Y hablando de alegría... Soy una persona feliz ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? por supuesto, tengo mis momentos de tristeza, nada es dulce en esta vida, pero no me gusta tener este tipo de días así que trato al máximo de divertirme con mis amigos.

En la mayoría de sus fanfictions siempre están atacándome, insultándome y demás cosas que a mi parecer son exageradas. Es decir, es cierto que me molestan mucho, pero no al punto de asfixiarme. También existe el respeto hacia mí por parte de mis compañeros, excompañeros etc.

Sus historias conmigo y Aominecchi son simplemente….extrañas. Solo somos buenos amigos. Es gracias a él por el que yo juegue baloncesto. Fue quien me inspiró, en todo caso. Honestamente, él solo mirar el número de historias en donde yo (porque siempre soy yo) queda en embarazo de Aominecchi hace que me pregunte seriamente acerca de su cordura. Que yo sepa, los hombres no pueden quedar en embarazo. No es biológicamente posible. Me da incluso miedo pensar en cómo voy a parir a mi "hijo".

Ni siquiera voy a hablar de todas estas historias que me conectan con mi capitán. ¿Acaso parezco que quiero que me destrocen? realmente nadie puede con el enojo de Kasamatsu-senpai. ¿Alguna vez han sentido su patada voladora? definitivamente no soy masoquista.

Por último, si puedo ser serio cuando la situación lo merita. En los partidos, por ejemplo. Ya que es una de las cosas por las que debo esforzarme al máximo para sobresalir; así que debo tomarlo con total seriedad. Si nunca me han visto de esta forma, me temo que deben volver a leer el manga o ver la adaptación al anime.

Sinceramente.

Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **Autora:** Estoy sin palabras.

 **Kise:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

 **Autora:** Por nada...tu solo sigue sonriendome lindamente Kise.

 **Kise:** Está...¿bien?

 **Autora:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Me hacen saltar de felicidad por todo mi hogar :) Oh, y darkness-ciel, las cartas serán elaboradas por cualquier personaje que quiera venir a exponer su punto de vista. Y hay mucho que están esperando su turno xD ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. carta 5: Kagami Taiga

**Carta #5: Kagami Taiga**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Después de hacer varias preguntas, investigaciones, dos días de asimilación, y lograr que Tatsuya me explicara lo más molido posible, he llegado con la cabeza completamente fría para exponer mi caso.

¿¡Qué carajo está pasando en sus cabezas dementes!?

Y pensar que creía que Akashi estaba loco.

Esta es la cosa más estúpida de la que he oído hablar en mi vida (y eso que he oído hablar a Aomine mucho). No puedo creer que pierdan su tiempo escribiendo historias sobre nuestras inexistentes vidas amorosas. La parte más molesta de su sitio web es que no puedo encontrar historias que tengan una gran cantidad de enfrentamientos en increíbles partidos de baloncesto. No hay ni siquiera un género que diga "deporte".

¡Es patético!

Por no hablar de que por alguna razón la mayoría de historias tengo como pareja a Kuroko. Maldigo cada segundo de mi vida a Tadatoshi Fujimaki cuando nos dijo "tú eres la luz, y tú eres la sombra". Si hubiera predicho que esto iba a pasar, me hubiera negado a ser dibujado.

Yo pienso que solo el 1% de la población masculina de este manga es gay (hay que tener en cuenta el tipo rarito de Rakuzan). ¿Por qué son entonces el 85% de los fanfictions sobre nosotros haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no es jugar baloncesto?

Yo no lo entiendo. Y tampoco entiendo por qué demonios me emparejan con Aomine. Lo peor es que es demasiado popular. ¡Es totalmente asqueroso! realmente pienso que son estúpidos.

No les pienso preguntar por qué Tatsuya me advirtió de no abrir historias que tengan calificación M. No quiero llevarme otro trauma. Ya suficientes tengo (Alex, los perros, las tijeras de Akashi, ahora ustedes y sus jodidas historias).

Además, ¿Qué les pasa conmigo y las orejas de tigre? que me llame Taiga no significa que sea un animal.

Finalizando, díganme por favor que cuando vieron el anime o leyeron el manga fue porque les gusta el baloncesto.

Sinceramente.

Kagami Taiga.

* * *

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, te dije que no les dijeras nada ofensivo a estas personas. Acabas de llamarlos estúpidos.

 **Kagami:** ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kuroko? ¡Cállate y sal de mi carta!

 **Kuroko:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama dijo que la luz y la sombra no se pueden separar. Y me mandó a custodiar que no hicieras nada tonto.

 **Kagami:** ¡Por un demonio! ¡Justo por eso piensan que somos gays!

 **Autora:** ¡Kagami! disculpate por el insulto en la carta.

 **Kagami:** Pero...

 **Autora:** ¿Quieres que le diga a Riko que has sido un mal chico?

 **Kagami:** *Empieza a sudar* ¡No hagas eso! *Traga saliva* Está bien, lamento haberlos llamado estúpidos y bla, bla, bla. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes escritores de fanfiction van a estar en problemas pronto. Esperen a ver cuando Akashi lea todo lo que han escrito sobre él.

 **Autora:** ¡Las amenazas no van conmigo! *Lo golpea* gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Me encanta que les esté gustando. ¡Besitos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	6. Carta 6: Alexandra García

**Carta #6: Alexandra García.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

¡Yo pienso que todo el mundo debería relajarse!

No hay nada de malo con hacer un poco de humor a expensas de todos.

En lo personal, no me importa. Me encontré con este sitio web y al leer algunos relatos me di cuenta de que son hilarantes. Bueno, creo que siendo parte de los pocos personajes femeninos, no tengo mucho de que quejarme. Aunque si hay una cosa que me molesta; pero no es para formar una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

¿Por qué en la mayoría de sus historias me hacen ver cómo alcohólica?

No voy a decirles que no lo hagan, porque enserio me gusta tomar, pero no estoy borracha todo el tiempo por amor a Dios.

De acuerdo, lo otro sería Tatsuya y Taiga. Quiero dejar en claro que los mocosos no me gustan. Es algo tonto y no tengo ni idea de cómo se les pudo haber ocurrido que yo querría acostarme con ellos. Son unos niños, ellos no tienen tanta resistencia, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Oh, pensándolo bien creo saber de dónde bien esa idea. Pero por favor, es solo un beso; un beso no significa mucho. Estos japoneses.

Si, las niñas me parecen muy lindas, pero no es como que yo quiera empezar una relación con cualquiera de ellas. Más específicamente con Riko. Todo lo que hice fue darle un pequeño saludo esa noche en la casa de Taiga y entonces ¡BOOM! automáticamente ustedes escriben sobre ello.

¡Nada malo pasó por mi mente ese día! ¡Lo juro!

Deben tener en cuente que yo soy mayor de edad y de una u otra forma es ilegal que me meta con cualquiera de los mocosos. Aunque si ellos acceden…. carajo, olviden esa idea.

Sinceramente.

Alexandra García.

* * *

 **Autora:** Alex~ la ONU a de venir por ti jaja!

 **Alex:** ¡Wahhh! eso no es posible, ellos no son tan bebés.

 **Autora:** Si, claro. ¿Quieres un poco de sake?

 **Alex:** Bueno, por qué no. Pero no soy alcohólica.

 **Autora:** Lo que tu digas~ ¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando y esas cosas! espero poder traer al próximo invitado pronto.


	7. Carta 7: Takao Kazunari

**Carta #7: Takao Kazunari.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

En realidad no me voy a quejar. ¡Todo esto es muy gracioso! Debieron haber visto la cara de culo que hizo Shin-chan al enterarse de la existencia de su sitio web. Aunque sí me molesta un poco que en la mayoría de escritos (por no decir todos) mi pareja indiscutible sea Shin-chan. ¿No hay más personas? ¿No les parece un poco cruel dejar a los demás personajes sin el amor del tipo más amigable de todo el manga?

Ahora voy a hacerles unas pequeñas sugerencias…

¿Cansados de poner todo su empeño en escribir sus ideas raras sólo para conseguir pocas lecturas y pocas críticas? tal vez el resumen sea el grave problema y hace que sus brillantes historias no sean lo que esperaban. Bueno, ¡no se preocupen más!

Ya que el increíble Takao Kazunari ha descubierto recientemente su sitio, le gustaría ayudarlos a mejorar con algunos consejos educativos. Para mi primera lección (y tal vez la única) voy a enseñarles a cómo escribir sus resúmenes para que no hagan caso omiso de sus historias.

 **Lección 1 (y tal vez la única).**

 **Resumen original 1:** _Midorima Shintarou es un reconocido médico que conoce a Takao Kazunari, el enfermero. Ellos se enamoran. Puede ser OCC, ¡pero denle una oportunidad! el resumen es horrible pero es mejor de lo que parece. Mi primer fic, ¡por favor revisen!_

 **Versión reescrita:** un médico rarito con gafas se enamora de su perfecto e irresistible colega. ¡Definitivamente no es OCC!

 **Resumen original 2:** _¿Qué pasará cuando Midorima vea a Miyaji y Takao siendo más cercanos? ¿Aceptará por fin lo que siente por el moreno? ¡Lean para saber que pasa! comentarios por favor….._

 **Versión reescrita:** esta es una historia en donde está metido Miyaji Kiyoshi. Dejen comentario o él los atacará con piñas. Y más les vale que el comentario sea positivo.

 **Resumen original 3:** _Akashi ha vuelto para recuperar el amor de Midorima. ¿Qué hará Takao para impedir que esto ocurra? Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas._

 **Versión reescrita:** Akashi mata a todo el mundo.

¡Y ahí tienen la clave para el éxito!

Carajo, debería unirme a ustedes y empezar a escribir historias…. prácticamente para fregar a todos porque eso es hilarante.

Sinceramente.

Takao Kazunari.

* * *

 **Midorima:** Por tipos como tú es que ya no nos tienen respeto.

 **Takao:** ¡Pero hay que admitir que es muy gracioso! además, no le veo nada de malo. No sé por qué te quejas cuando en la mayoría de relatos tu eres el que me da por atrás. El indignado debería ser yo. Es obvio que las cosas serían al revés.

 **Midorima:** ¡Cállate! *Se sonroja*

 **Autora:** Por eso es que yo te amo tanto Takao. No le hagas caso a tsunderima... digo, Midorima. Perdón por la tardanza (?) estaba ocupada entregando proyectos finales... ¡Pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!


	8. Carta 8: Aida Riko

**Carta #8: Aida Riko.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Muy bien, bola de escritores frustrados sin nada más que hacer que inventar cosas sobre este manga….

¡Dejen de perder el tiempo! ¡Y dejen de hacer que mis chicos pierdan el tiempo!

Esta bien….. El amor es transcendental, y entiendo (o al menos trato) que sus mentecitas pervertidas y malévolas los hagan crear historias que van muy relacionadas al romance. Lo que me molesta es que en sus historias distraen a los chicos de las cosas que son realmente importantes, como jugar baloncesto.

Ya saben, hay que tener prioridades en el mundo. Y el baloncesto en nuestro mundo creado por Tadatoshi-san es la prioridad.

Oh, y…..

¡Dejen de emparejarme con Momoi! si, es una chica bastante linda y su habilidad para la recopilación de datos es sin duda sorprendente, pero que yo recuerde no soy lesbiana (aún estoy traumada por el beso con Alex-san). Es decir, siento como que tienen que hacernos encajar de alguna manera en sus fics y a la vista de que no les gusta mucho lo hetero, automáticamente la emparejan conmigo. Estoy segura que hay algo mal con ustedes en ese sentido, seriamente.

Bueno y hablando de hetero…. creo que me emparejan con Teppei o Hyuuga-kun. La única razón por la que no quiero mencionar nada acerca de esto es porque no tengo palabras para hacerlo.

Por otro lado he leído que en varios de sus fanfics critican mi comida. No entiendo por qué. ¿Hay algo malo con mi comida? estoy segura de que la hago como debe hacerse.

Por último, quiero decirles que los chicos son solo una manada de adolescentes idiotas. Y está claro que no muestran ningún interés en el sexo, además de que estoy segura de que no son promiscuos.

Sinceramente.

Aida Riko.

* * *

 **Autora:** Yo pienso que siempre hay tiempo para pensar de todo un poquito~

 **Kagami:** Un momento. ¡La entrenadora los llamó escritores frustrados y no ha sido reprendida!

 **Riko:** *Sonrisa espeluznante* ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kagami-kun?

 **Kagami:** N-nada.

 **Autora:** Hay algunas excepciones; Por desgracia tú no eres una de ellas, Kagami.

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, creí que te molestó que me metiera en tu carta y sin embargo, estás aquí en la de la entrenadora.

 **Kagami:** ¡Ya nadie respeta nada! Midorima se metió en la carta de Takao y nadie le dijo nada.

 **Autora:** Bueno, aquí puede venir el que quiera.

 **Riko:** En realidad a mí no me molesta. Por el contrario, es bueno que estén aquí para que prueben el pastel que recién horneé *Saca un pastel de quien sabe donde* ¡Coman!

 ***** Y así la autora y compañía mueren por indigestión *****


	9. Carta 9: Wakamatsu Kosuke

**Carta #9: Wakamatsu Kosuke.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Primero me gustaría aclarar varios factores.

No soporto los holgazanes altaneros.

No soporto los hongos disculpones.

No soporto los capitanes con sonrisa perturbante.

Y definitivamente no soporto los tipos que no tienen relevancia en Touou (entiéndase por Susa).

Pero luego me sorprendí al ver la gran cantidad de historias que hay de Aomine en este sitio y de mí escasamente hay tres. ¿¡QUÉ NO LE AGRADO A NADIE!?

Bien, creo que eso debería hacerme feliz, pero sinceramente me siento como un personaje X para los autores de este fandom. ¡Incluso para la autora de esta historia! gracias a los altos mandos y mi creador me da el lugar que me merezco.

¡POR DIOS, SAKURAI TIENE MÁS FICS QUE YO! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE EL ÚNICO FANFIC QUE ME TIENE COMO PROTAGONISTA ES CON ESE HONGO!

Yo no quiero una relación sentimental con nadie, ¡Y NO SOY GAY! los demás emparejamientos son sólo nombrados como secundarios, pero igual no, gracias.

Ah, y por cierto, ¡NO TODO EL TIEMPO ESTOY GRITANDO, JODER! ¡PORQUE PARECE SER LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO CUANDO APAREZCO EN SUS HISTORIAS!

Sinceramente.

Wakamatsu Kosuke.

* * *

 **Autora:** Oh por Dios... ¿Qué habíamos acordado con el uso inadecuado de mayúsculas? siento como que me estuvieras gritando.

 **Wakamatsu:** Bueno, es para enfatizar mi punto de vista.

 **Aomine:** A nadie le interesa tu punto de vista.

 **Wakamatsu:** ¿¡Y tÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? ¡Ni siquiera has aparecido en las cartas!

 **Aomine:** ¿Ah? *Lo ignora* la autora debería dejar de darle paso a estúpidos sin importancia y permitir que aquellos que si tenemos mucha mierda de que quejarnos lo hagamos.

 **Autora:** Ajajaja, Aomine, tienes que esperar tu turno~ ya tendrás la oportunidad de desahogarte. ¡Mil gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones!


	10. Carta 10: Mibuchi Reo

**Carta #10: Mibuchi Reo.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Es completamente ridículo y patético como estoy retratado en sus historias. Es bastante claro que no me entienden en lo absoluto. Puede que sea hermoso, pero no acepto que me emparejen con cualquiera y mucho menos que me retraten como un hombre débil o como "la madre del equipo de Rakuzan".

Si tuviera hijos como ellos, me mataría.

De acuerdo, pensándolo bien, Rakuzan sin mí sería nefasto.

Estoy harto de que me emparejen con tanta gente fea. Enserio, ¿creen que yo aceptaría de pareja a alguien que no sea igual de bello a mi persona?

Ahora, vamos a ver… voy a describir las características aceptables que un aspirante a ser mi amante debería tener:

En primer lugar, deber ser brillante. Su piel muy bien cuidada y cabello un poco largo y manejable. Las pestañas exuberantes son una necesidad. Los ojos son la primera cosa que se nota en una persona, por lo que deberían ser sorprendentes.

¿Por qué no pueden emparejarme con alguien así? estoy cansado de verme emparejado con Sei-chan, Kotarou, Himuro Tatsuya, Izuki Shun e incluso Hanamiya Makoto.

¡NO!

Cuando leí un fanfiction acerca de eso tuve insomnio y casi me da in infarto al miocardio.

Ya está. Me doy por bien servido.

Sinceramente.

Mibuchi Reo.

* * *

 **Autora:** ¿Estás seguro de que no te estabas auto-describiendo en tu ideal de pareja perfecta?

 **Reo:** Ah~ yo me amo. ¿Quien mejor para amarme que yo mismo?

 **Autora:** A mi no me importaría ser la protagonista de un fanfic donde tenga como pareja a aquellos nombrados en tu carta.

 **Reo:** Mi pequeña autora-san. Tu eres una persona de carne y hueso. Es imposible, pero se vale soñar. Ahora, voy a buscar a Kagami Taiga.

 **Autora:** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

 **Reo:** Mi intuición me dice que en su carta me nombro. Así que quiero saber que fue lo que dijo de mi. Adiós.

 **Autora:** Solo espero que Kuroko proteja a Kagami. ¡Gracias por leer! y por supuesto que pueden sugerir ideas para las cartas en sus comentarios; eso me ayuda y lo aprecio mucho.


	11. Carta 11: Mitobe Rinnosuke

**Carta #11: Mitobe Rinnosuke.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

...

...

...

Sinceramente.

Mitobe Rinnosuke.

* * *

 **Hyuuga:** ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Se supone que tienes que escribir una carta! una carta a los autores quejándote de los clichés y emparejamientos.

 **Koganei:** Esta es una carta. Una carta que expresa mucho, de hecho.

 **Hyuuga:** ¿Y que se supone que significa?

 **Koganei:** Que toda su escritura no tiene sentido. Habla de la inutilidad de todo su trabajo y que las cosas clichés son inevitables pero que no lo hagan seguido.

 **Kagami:** ¿En serio? tus traducciones me ponen un poco deprimido.

 **Kuroko:** Deberíamos dejar de meternos en las cartas ajenas.

 **Hyuuga:** Pero si tú fuiste él que empezó eso.

 **Kuroko:** Y ustedes pecan por seguirme.

 **Kiyoshi:** ¡Anímate, Mitobe! la mayoría de historias que escriben sobre ti estás emparejado con Koganei.

 **Mitobe:** ...

 **Koganei:** Dice que eso solo le dan ganas de llorar.

 **Autora:** No sé si esto se pueda tomar como una queja, pero bienvenido sea. El receso ha llegado a mi vida así que estaré pasándome por aquí con frecuencia. Y como siempre, gracias.


	12. Carta 12: Hyuuga Junpei

**Carta #12: Hyuuga Junpei.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Se supone que les divierte escribir sobre relaciones?

Con tantas cosas que escriben, deberían publicar un libro. De esa forma por lo menos sacarían algo productivo de su gran imaginación.

Tenía planeado ignorar todo esto, pero después de ver tanto contenido homosexual tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Por algo soy el capitán responsable y respetable de Seirin.

A mí no me interesa lo que hagan con los demás personajes. Sólo les quiero aclarar, que si yo fuera gay, ¡jamás me fijaría en Kiyoshi! ¿Quién quiere a un bobo como pareja? yo no, así que a mí no me lo empaquen.

Ustedes están enfermos. Simplemente enfermos.

Otra cosa, ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste coleccionar figuras? definitivamente es mucho mejor que andar de vago o escribiendo historias, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Y…. ¿Qué rayos es un doujinshi?

No….mejor olvídenlo. No quiero saberlo.

Sinceramente.

Hyuuga Junpei.


	13. Carta 13: Hanamiya Makoto

**Carta #13: Hanamiya Makoto.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

De acuerdo, discapacitados mentales…

Cuando Tadatoshi Fujimaki me creó, pensé que sería el personaje más odiado (estaba bien con eso); y de hecho, lo soy por muchos, pero hay ciertas mentes enfermas.

¿Creen que todo esto es divertido? ¿Se imaginan cuan cabreado estoy desde que acepté hacer semejante estupidez como una carta? esperen a que les destruya sus ilusiones, así se calman un poco.

Hay que aclarar una cosa importante. Tetsuya Kuroko me molesta. Todos sus ideales de amistad y esa mierda son como una patada en los testículos. E incluso si cayera en el lado oscuro, yo no estaría dispuesto a hacer "eso" con él.

Y esto apenas empieza. También tengo una opinión sobre Imayoshi. En primera instancia, no somos amigos. Sólo viejos compañeros. Él es un sádico, la encarnación del mal, un genio. Entonces, ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Eso solo significa que están destinados a ser!

Prefiero conseguir el cadáver de una gallina y hacer un ritual para venderle mi alma al diablo.

Esto siguiente, lo quería omitir, pero mi subconsciente me obliga a explicárselos. Entre Kiyoshi y yo no pasó, pasa ni pasará nada. Simplemente no va a suceder. Por favor, destruí su rodilla, y traté de hacerlo de nuevo. ¿De verdad creen que algún día yo diría: Maldición, Kiyoshi, mi odio se ha convertido repentinamente en un amor profundo; me siento celoso cada vez que estás cerca de Hyuuga, lamento lo que te hice? permítanme recordarles que yo fui quien le quitó la posibilidad de jugar el juego que más ama. Tal vez él me perdone, pero eso no cambia nada.

Maldita sea, es que sólo imagínense a él y a mí, en una relación. No, no me cuadra. Quiero vomitar.

Una cosa más antes de largarme. ¿Por qué demonios soy el protagonista de tantas historias de violación, violencia, redención, sadomasoquismo, y otras mil cosas más? Yo no voy a violar a alguien nunca. No soy tan maldito como para eso. Probablemente tiendo a ser un poco duro en los juegos, pero eso es sólo una táctica de victoria, y bueno, no me siento culpable. ¿Qué puedo decir? así me crearon. Aprendan a vivir con ello.

Sinceramente.

Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

 **Kuroko:** En mi defensa, yo tampoco quiero hacer eso contigo.

 **Hanamiya:** ¿Y tu qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Vete!

 **Kuroko:** Ya se me hizo costumbre.

 **Autora:** Kuroko es el protagonista. Él puede estar en la carta de quien quiera.

 **Kise:** Wahhh, ¿Eso hace a Kurokocchi especial?

 **Kuroko:** Exacto, Kise-kun.

 **Hanamiya:** Yo me largo.

 **Autora:** ¿Por qué estás con Kise, Kuroko? ¿Dónde está Kagami?

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun está siendo perseguido por Mibuchi Reo.

 **Kise:** Yo sólo quería saber que se siente meterse en las cartas ajenas.

 **Autora:** Comprendo... ¡Disfruten este capítulo! fue algo difícil traer a Hanamiya hasta aquí (me fue muy difícil escribir sobre él) pero espero les guste! ¡Gracias por sus amables comentarios!


	14. Carta 14: Wei Liu

**Carta #14: Wei Liu.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Me imagino que bien.

Muchos me dijeron que debía hacer una carta quejandome de que estoy siendo pasado por alto o ignorado en gran parte de sus historias.

Sin embargo, eso no es algo que me importe mucho. Me da lo mismo. Incluso a veces soy ignorado por mis compañeros mismos. Creo que es porque soy de otro lugar.

Sinceramente.

Wei Liu.

* * *

 **Autora:** Se que fueron pocas palabras, pero vamos, él parece ser un hombre de pocas palabras (no mudo, porque el mudo es Mitobe) ¡Ni siquiera quiso venir tras escenario (o aquí a comentar cosas con la autora) xD


	15. Carta 15: Mayuzumi Chihiro

**Carta #15: Mayuzumi Chihiro.**

Queridos autores de fanfiction.

Sinceramente, no pretendía escribir nada. Sólo quería pasar desapercibido porque, bueno, eso es algo que se me da muy bien. Es más, la mayoría de fans ni se saben mi nombre. Siempre optan por sólo llamarme "Kuroko gris".

Sin embargo, la autora quiso que yo haga acto de presencia, y aquí estoy.

Primero que todo, quiero entender ¿Qué pasa con esta gran cantidad de historias Yaoi? me parece que eso podría tomarse como discriminación. Si bien no hay tantas mujeres en la serie (creo que son 4) podrían también sumarlas a sus locuras o simplemente crearles un OC. No sé, lo que sea, pero las mujeres son mucho más atractivas que los hombres.

Pero por supuesto; hay que recordar que la mayoría de escritores son mujeres que tratan de saciar sus sucias fantasías en las cuales estamos involucrados los hombres que, en mayoría, somos heterosexuales.

Aparte de eso, quería decirles que realmente me enferma que me emparejen con Akashi. Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Estoy más que seguro que todo el mundo sabe que sufre de un caso grave de doble personalidad. Es decir, negar ese hecho es como negar que la tierra es redonda. ¿En verdad necesito explicarlo? muchos tratan de justificarlo diciendo que es así porque ha recibido traumas desde su infancia. Pero vamos, todos hemos tenido traumas en algún momento de la vida y no nos convertimos en psicópatas obsesionados con la victoria.

Esto es para que entiendan mi punto de que si yo fuera homosexual, en la vida me fijaría en alguien como Akashi. Tarde o temprano terminaría suicidándome.

O asesinado.

Sinceramente.

Mayuzumi Chihiro.

* * *

 **Kuroko:** Estoy podría tomarse como un odio reprimido hacia Akashi-kun.

 **Mayuzumi:** Probablemente.

 **Autora:** Si, estoy de acuerdo. ¡He vuelto! de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza (esta vez si fue muy larga) pero bueno, la vida adulta te consume, y mucho más cuando tienes deudas y una casa que pagar y no un muy buen sueldo en el trabajo :"v Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ¡Y gracias por sus sexys reviews! ¡Espero leer que les pareció!


	16. Carta 16: Aomine Daiki

**Carta #16: Aomine Daiki.**

Queridos autores de FanFiction.

Sé que soy uno de sus personajes favoritos, y la verdad yo no los culpo, porque soy increíble, pero después de leer algunas partes de las cosas que escriben ustedes en esta plataforma, de repente deseé que eso ya no fuese así (traumado quedé).

Entonces, aquí va mi queja:

No soy narcisista, egoísta, estúpido (vale, tal vez solo un poco) y cruel. Bueno, eso es completamente una mentira, ¡pero no lo soy al grado en el que me escriben, carajo! es cierto que fui la manzana podrida en Teiko y que tuve crisis existencial (es normal en los adolescentes, Satsuki me lo dijo) por la diferencia entre mis habilidades y las de mis oponentes, pero las personas cambian, ¿saben? y el hecho de que salte clase no quiere decir que sea bruto. Soy inteligente, porque si no, ¿Cómo demonios pasé la primaria y la secundaria? bien, eso también es una mentira.

¿Saben qué? olviden lo que escribí arriba y concentrémonos en lo que verdaderamente me importa.

¿Yo sería gay, aun siendo especial fan de Mai-chan y sus pechos grandes? si la respuesta que tienen para esto es sí, ustedes tienen graves problemas mentales. Los hombres no tienen pechos suaves y acolchados hasta donde yo sé.

Ahora, esto realmente me molestó. ¿Por qué mierda me emparejan con Kise casi siempre? ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿A él no le basta con su club de fans gritonas? ¿Por qué va a querer mi moreno cuerpo? además, soy consciente de que lo molesto y mucho, y no creo que Kise sea masoquista.

También está Tetsu, y las historias en donde yo le rompo su frágil corazón de pollo y bla, bla, bla. También en donde peleo con Kagami por su amor. Casi se me estallan los ojos al leer eso. Además en esas historias me pintan como un monstruo, y no entiendo por qué (si entiendo por qué, pero es que lo exageran).

Satsuki es mi amiga, por amor a Dios. Casi mi hermana. Crecimos juntos y por supuesto que le tengo aprecio (a mi manera) pero como hermana. Y déjeme decirles que cuando has visto a tu mejor amiga orinarse en la cama, simplemente nunca jamás vas a pensar en ella de esa manera.

Y Kagami….Dios, si aún no estoy muerto por vomitar mis tripas es un milagro. ¿Qué tienen con esa manía de juntar románticamente a los rivales? ¿Qué la palabra no los hace pensar: "Oh, miren, estos dos no se quieren"? y, aunque es difícil admitirlo, él está casi a mi nivel, ¡Pero que sus habilidades sean buenas no quiere decir que me atraiga física o sentimentalmente!

Paren esta mierda, y lo digo en serio. A menos que quieran escribirme a mí en un partido de baloncesto aplastando a Kagami (sin necesidad de nada gay), no lo hagan.

Sinceramente.

El mejor jugador de baloncesto en Japón: Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 **Kuroko** : Eso ha sido bastante largo, Aomine-kun.

 **Aomine** : ¿Qué puedo decir? tenía mucho de qué quejarme.

 **Kagami** : parece un escrito bíblico.

 **Aomine** : ¡A callar, Bakagami!

 **Autora** : mientras Aomine y Kagami se pelean, yo procedo a arrodillarme y disculparme profundamente por haberme tardado mil años en actualizar esto *se arrodilla y pide perdón* espero y disfruten de este capítulo :3


End file.
